


Concussions, Cuddles and a few Broken Bones

by Whumpy



Series: SickInnit [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Broken Bones, Concussions, Dadza, Hospitals, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), HurtInnit, I'm British so things may not make sense, Medically inaccurate, One Shot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sick TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), SickInnit, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Techno fucks up, Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Vomiting, Whump, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, edited tags, philza is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whumpy/pseuds/Whumpy
Summary: Oh, Technoblade had royally screwed up. He had messed up beyond belief. He couldn’t even say it was an accident.He meant to hurt his brother.OR: Today probably wasn't the best day for Tommy to bother Techno...-https://discord.gg/r7XXK2w
Series: SickInnit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116503
Comments: 14
Kudos: 535





	Concussions, Cuddles and a few Broken Bones

Oh, Technoblade had royally screwed up. He had messed up beyond belief. He couldn’t even say it was an accident.

He  _ meant _ to hurt his brother. 

  
  
  
  


“TECHNO! GIVE IT BACK! I SWEAR! YOU’RE GONNA REGRET IT! GIVE IT BACK OR… I’LL TELL PHILZA!!!” The threat stood. Techno was brave, and not afraid of anything! Except for an angry Dad. So he turned his attention to the little gremlin.

“Oh yeah? What’s Philza gonna do? Take away the thing he told you that you  _ couldn’t _ play with when indoors?” The ‘thing’ he was referring to was a sword that had been gifted to him a few weeks ago for his 12th Birthday. 

Philza had quickly learned that all of his sons playing with swords inside was a terrible idea. Hence the outside rule. 

“Well, maybe I can go outside with it if you actually GIVE ME IT!!” Jeez, this child could shout. But Techno didn’t feel like giving it to him. 

Why?

Big brother things. Tommy had been bugging him a little too much this week. And the gremlin clearly didn’t listen when Techno threatened to take his sword.

Maybe Tommy would listen to his threats more seriously from now on. 

Hell, the child was practically jumping around him to get the sword that Techno had, very safely, secured around himself. 

“Tommy,  _ stop. _ You had this coming all week! You didn’t stop bugging me, so now… Your sword’s gone. I’ll be keeping this.”

He wouldn’t keep it. 

Hell, the clingy-child would still think Techno had it, even if he put the sword in the kid's room. 

Technoblade knew TommyInnits weakness. High places. One, the kid was terrified of them. But he was also too short to reach certain things. 

Including the top of Techno’s wardrobe. 

So he very-understandably whined when Techno put it on the scarily-tall piece of furniture. 

“Leave me alone, and you’ll get it back.”

“I’d just leave you alone if you  _ gave me the sword! _ Now I  _ will _ bother you more because YOU HAVE IT!” Distantly Wilbur could be seen walking past the bedroom door and heading downstairs with his hands over his ears. 

  
-

“What are they fighting about this time?” Philza Minecraft said without bothering to look up, concentrating on something he was reading in the news. Something to deal with some florida kid in a mask letting an alligator escape? 

“Clingyinnit bothered Techno so he stole his sword. So he’d throwing a fit.”

Oh great, arguments with swords… Lovely. 

He should probably talk to them before they did something stupid. He didn’t want anyone getting stabbed. Not today at least. (They had a while before that would happen, anyway.) 

“Boys! Could you come downstairs please?” He didn’t need to shout. He did plan on it though, thinking his boys didn’t hear him until a nervous Techno and Tommy went down the stairs. 

  
“Tommy, use the railings.” Wilbur pointed.

“Oh shut up Wilbur, I’m not gonna fall.” 

The two of them went up to Philza, looking much-more nervous.

  
Dadza knew pretty damn well not to ask Techno or Tommy first what happened, as he’d get a significantly different response considering who he picked.

…

He decided to ask Techno. Hoping the older-brother would tell the truth.

“Tommy wouldn’t stop bothering me all week. I told him if he bothered me, I’d take his sword. The gremlin needs to learn to take my threats seriously.” The thing is, Tommy usually did. (Besides the ones where Techno threatened to kill him. None of them would ever  _ actually _ do that.)

“Okay, and Tommy? Why did you keep bothering Techno?”   
  
“I just wanted to play with my brother!!! And now Tech took my sword, I  _ need _ to bother him to get it back!”

“You wouldn’t  _ need _ to bother me if you just left me alone!”   
  
“Then give me the sword and I WILL!”

“BOYS!”

The two of them stopped after that.

“Guys, C’mon. Stop fighting for five minutes. Jesus Christ. Techno, you shouldn’t have taken his sword. He just got it for his birthday. And Tommy, when your brother wants to be alone, please leave him?”

Wilbur smirked but stopped when Philza turned to him.

“Hey, quit smirking while I’m lecturing. Even though you didn’t get involved in this fight, you’ve been fighting with them to Wilbur.” Wilbur looked a little Embarrassed at that, he’d pushed Tommy over the other day, thinking Philza hadn’t seen. But one bloody knee, apologies, and some cuddles, He was on his little-brothers good side for now.

“You know what. It’s a  _ lovely _ sunny day out. And you’re all just inside? Go play for a bit. Jeez, when I was your age that’s all I wanted to do.”

“But that was like  _ 100 years ago-” _

  
  


Techno and Wilbur snorted at that.

_ “Tommy.” _

“Right! Sorry, but I  _ was _ going to go outside!”

“Perfect. Then do it.”

Huh?! To Tommy, that argument made no sense. 

“I don’t want to hear you lot fighting for the rest of the day.” He stood up, putting the crinkled newspaper down and opening the front door. “Now go on out there.” He ushered them out, closing it behind him.

Tommy took one glance at the tree-house and immediately bolted for it, Followed by Techno and Wilbur.

The treehouse was Tommy’s new favorite thing… Ever.

Tommy only got a few things for his birthday, he didn’t mind. Being in the foster system for so long, he was pretty used to getting a bottle of cola and a plushie. Which, while he appreciated it… Every other kid got the exact same thing. So he was used to playing with the other kids' plushies.

He probably would’ve gotten mixed up with the tons of other exact-same plushies if he wasn’t so possessive of his belongings. (They would’ve gotten stolen otherwise)

Right, where was he going on about? Right! The things he got for his birthday was a real sword! Like a real stabby-stab sword! And… 

The Treehouse!

He  _ loved _ the treehouse. 

The craziest thing was, he didn’t even know they were making it. That blissful childhood unawareness. Phil had made it when his brothers distracted him the whole day. He thought it was really fun. He honestly had no clue how he didn’t notice it. Or how Wilbur and Techno distracted him from looking out the window in the hall every time he walked past it

It took 3 days of building. And they kept it hidden from him for those 3 days. So he was  _ so  _ excited when he saw it.

The first day, His Birthday was fully spent in the treehouse. Hell, at one point he fell asleep at night in there. (He woke up in his own bed, so that was confusing.)

When Tommy had climbed up the ridiculously high ladder, he sat in the corner. 

The Treehouse had a nice little roof over it, a working door, and windows, so it was theoretically possible to live in it (Phil said no, sadly). It kept the heat out too, so on those hot days of summer, he knew he’d be safe!

Shortly after he’d sat in his favorite corner of the treehouse, Wilbur popped his head through the door. “Hi, Tommy!” The teen greeted. Getting a quiet and calm ‘Hi!’ back.

Techno was last. “Hello, Tommy.” He said with a displeased face, clearly not happy about being forced outside. ‘Oh, Hello Technoblade.’

Oh boy, Wilbur was in for a fun day of this…

They were sitting in the treehouse. Wilbur finally asked. “Are you two gonna death-stare at each other all day, or are we actually gonna do something.”

“Oh! How about sword-fighting… Oh, wait!” Techno grinned at Tommy as he said those words, oh the child was pissed.

“OH YEAHH… It would be a lot more useful if I had the SWORD YOU STOLE!” If this was the living room, Wilbur would’ve decked both of them in the face with pillows, then his fists.

“I will actually push you both out of the treehouse if you both don’t shut the fuck up right now.” He wasn’t being serious. Who would be? This thing was what? 10 feet or higher off the ground. That’d be fucking insane. 

…

“Can we go inside now?”

“We’d be inside if you didn’t stop being a clingy bitch!”

“I WANT MY SWORD YOU BIGGER BITCH!”

Tommy in his classic Childhood way got cocky and shoved Techno. Who responded by shoving him back.

This repeated until they were seriously going to end up hurting each other. 

Techno pulled on Tommy’s shirt while Tommy pulled on Techno’s hair. Which resulted in the older brother tackling him. 

“GUYS. FUCKING STOP IT FOR FIVE MINUTES.” 

“Or what fish-fucker?” 

Okay, Wilbur joined the fight too. 

The two older brothers had more of an advantage. They had more strength. But Tommy was smaller, so he could escape easier. He managed to escape and run closer to the door, the exit of the treehouse.

Now it was Wilbur and Techno fighting. The brown-haired brother pulled a dirty-move and bit the pink-haired brother's arm. So they were fighting it out.

Perfect! Tommy could wait until the twins tired themselves out so he could win the fight! A little unfair. But then again Wilbur was biting people, and that wasn’t fair! Neither was TECHNO TAKING HIS SWORD!!!

  
  


Did he deserve it? No. 

…

Well kind of.

He hadn’t gotten to speak to Techno for a week! He kept saying how’ he was busy’ or… ‘Not right now Tommy’, ‘Later Theseus’ … ‘Soon’ 

He just wanted to spend time with his brother. That didn’t seem so bad to him...

  
  


“FUCK YOU TECHNO!” The yelling from his currently-favorite brother brought him back to reality. Oh yeah, they were all fighting. How the hell could he forget that?

Maybe Tommy could go race and try to get his sword???

Would that work…? A few more swears between each brother told him so. 

As he opened the door and stood on the tree-house balcony, Techno realized what he was doing. “Nope!” Pushing his twin off of him and going for Tommy

Shit.

“No!” This was extremely dangerous as they were both on the balcony.

“What are you doing leaving the treehouse, Tommy?”

“Hmm… I don’t know, maybe take a guess!”

Techno grabbed the collar of his shirt. Damn it.

“Let me go! I just want  _ my _ sword. If you didn’t have one you could’ve  _ asked _ to use mine instead of robbing me!” Oh, Tommy knew fully well that Techno had his own sword. But if his brother was making him pissed, he would do the same.

“You know I do! You’re not even  _ allowed _ to use it without one of us  _ adults _ you  _ child _ .”

“You’re not  _ close _ to a big man! And how is that fair if you’ve stabbed people more than me and Wilbur fighting mobs  _ combined?” _

Oh? So they were cutting deep now huh.

Techno walked closer to the edge of the treehouse, Wilbur was shouting in the background but they didn’t hear him. 

“Well maybe if Tubbo wasn’t your  _ only _ friend, you’d be with some other kids and not clinging around your older-brothers forever!”

“Well, you know what Technoblade?  _ I hope your day is as ‘pleasant’ as you are.” _

Techno lifted up Tommy a little higher. The child felt the grip on his collar loosen as his brother spoke. 

“You know what Tommy? The only time’s in the day I  _ enjoy.  _ Is the time I don’t spend with you.” 

**X**

**_What...?_ **

**He was falling.**

And oh boy, did he hear the crack before he felt it.

The next thing he heard was screaming. But in all honesty, he had no clue who it was coming from. 

He hadn’t opened his eyes yet, he wasn’t sure he actually wanted to. 

Everything felt so overwhelming, something pushed him onto his side and before he knew it, he was puking onto the grass. He felt like someone was standing near him, but he couldn’t tell… His ears were ringing. Maybe if he opened his eyes he’d see who it was?

Okay, opening his eyes had to have been the worst idea he’d had so far. Everything looked pure white and it  _ fucking  _ _ stung. _ He tried to move his probably-non broken arm to cover his face. 

“T’mmy- Can yo- ‘e? To-y” 

Woah… Why did that sound so weird…?

“Don- cl’se eye’ T’m”

What?

He blacked out. 

**X**

Wilbur was screaming. He tried to run to Technoblade, just in time to watch his younger brother get dropped from over 10 feet high.

Wilbur screamed. Not in the running-away scream when his brothers were chasing him. 

But in the, ‘Oh my fucking god my little brothers dead’ way. 

Techno had frozen. He hadn’t moved yet.

Wilbur didn’t give a shit.

He climbed down the ladder as fast as he could without falling. 

**X**

He stared at his baby brother. He wasn’t moving. Oh fuck why wasn’t he moving?! 

Was Wilbur still screaming?!

Philza sprinted outside. 

What the fuck happened?!

He ran to where Wilbur was standing over his brother. 

_ Holy shit. _

“Oh my god.”

The site was terrifying.

Tommy’s eyes were shut, his left arm bent in the worst possible angle. Most horror movies didn’t do the break as gruesomely as this. 

While he and Wilbur panicking. Philza looked up and saw Techno. He was just… Standing there. Staring at Tommy.

Before he could yell for him to get down, a gasp and a choking noise came from Tommy

He hadn’t opened his eyes yet, but Philza got the idea of what Tomm was going to do, so he pushed his son onto his side so he could vomit.

“Holy shit this is bad. Is he gonna die?!” Wilbur almost screeched.

Philza would’ve told Wilbur off for overacting, but that was such a high fall. He didn’t know.

His sons eyes were open. He didn’t seem to see them, just groaning and covering his eyes.

“Tommy, can you hear me? Tommy?”

When his son's eyes started to close again, Phil got desperate. 

“Don’t close your eyes Tommy.” That was an order...

They were shut.

  
  


**X**

**What the fuck had Techno done.**

He didn’t- He  _ meant _ to. He meant to hurt his brother. Was his brother dead? No. He’s breathing. Fuck.

Philza was shouting something at him from below.

He made out the word ambulance and started to climb down. Jumping off the ladder once he got close enough to the ground. 

Phil wanted him to call an ambulance, for Tommy right? Yeah. Okay. He could…

Running inside he didn’t bother to shut the front door as he dialed the numbers he never thought he’d have to. 

**999**

‘999 What’s your emergency? Police, fire or ambulance?’

“ … Ambulance please.”

‘Okay, reconnecting you now.’

Those few seconds were the most terrifying thing.

‘What’s your emergency?’

He couldn’t say he pushed Tommy. “I was playing with my little brother in his treehouse and he fell out.”

‘Is he breathing?’

“I.. I don’t know. I’m going outside now. My dad’s with him.”

‘Okay, could you put your dad on the line please?’

“Y-yeah.” He ran out and handed the phone to Phil.

“Hello? Is this the ambulance?”

‘Yes sir, I just asked your son if his brother was breathing.’

“Yeah, yeah. He is. He fell from a bit over 10 Feet. I didn’t see where he landed, but I think he landed on his arm. He opened his eyes but I don’t think... “ He needed to take a breath. “I don’t think he could see us. He’s just fallen unconscious.”

‘Where’s your location?’

As Philza talked to the woman on the phone, Techno stared down at his brother.

The vomit to the side of him, the painted-yet… Invisible expression. He looked asleep. Or dead.

He wasn’t dead though, he needed to keep reminding himself that.

Wilbur couldn’t even look him in the eyes.

**X**

The whole thing was a blur. From the paramedics securing Tommy on a structure. Philza quickly locked the doors of the house and hopped in the ambulance.

There was enough room for all of them. 

Techno hated every second of the ride. 

He hated hospitals.

And he hated how concerned the paramedics, medical  _ professionals _ were after his brother. 

That meant it wasn’t good.

**X**

A few hours later after being admitted. A doctor approached Philza.

“Philza Minecraft?”

“Yeah, that’s me.”

“You’re able to see Tommy now.” Oh, thank god that was a relief. Relief for all of them. 

Phil knew Techno had something big to do with it. The way he still stood up there after Tommy was on the ground. The way Wilbur and Techno refused to even look at each other. He couldn’t make assumptions. Especially not with Tommy like this.

They followed the doctor into one of the rooms. That disgusting Hospital smell in the room.

The Doctor suggested they sit as he stood up and read from his very Doctor-like clipboard. “Tommy is extremely lucky to  _ only _ get the injuries he got. A miracle even. A high that high normally always kills a child of his age.” He paused for a split second after that, seeing how tense the room got. 

“Right. We needed to do an MRI. All though he should heal with time, the paramedics and you both said that Tommy had been vomiting. Which can be a sign of a major concussion.”

He flipped the clipboard to the next page.   
  
“We also did a few X-rays which I have with me.” He handed them to the oldest, Phil. “As you can see there’s an extremely visible fracture in multiple parts of his arm. Usually, it would take 6 to 8 weeks for an arm to heal, but due to the unusual break, it may take a while longer.” Phil nodded.

“Do you have any questions?”

Techno spoke up for the first time being here.

“Will he be here overnight?”

The Doctor paused.

“Right, I was meaning to bring that up. We’ve splinted Tommy’s arm and thoroughly checked his Concussion. As long as he takes the prescribed medications and you follow the general rules of treating a concussion, there’s no issue with him going home today.”

Philza asked what they should do, as it was pretty clear they all didn’t want Tommy to stay here overnight. It was a good hospital! They just wanted him home. 

The Doctor had explained how Tommy had woken earlier before they were allowed in, what to expect from him, and what they should do. He was very serious on the ‘No bumpy car-ride’ things. 

When the Doctor woke Tommy up, Wilbur had an odd sense of fury. Usually, he woke up his little brother. Not some stranger with a fancy white coat and a cheap-looking clipboard. 

**X**

The ride home was chaotic. 

Philza had to call a Taxi, as they came in the ambulance. They had a lot of trouble finding it, as, by the time they were finally released, it was pretty dark outside. Inside the Taxi was better. 

Philza trusted himself the most to keep the prescription bag safe. It’s what would keep Tommy okay, after all. Speaking of him, he had sleepily followed them. Nodding to everything they said and wobbly walking. The Doctors said it was normal, so they were going to have to get used to this for a while.

Philza tipped the taxi driver once they arrived back at the house. It was times like these that it was a blessing to have a house in the middle of the forest. 

Wilbur carried Tommy, even if he was a little too big for it. Techno just followed behind. Still not saying anything besides that one question he’d asked.

Phiza watched Wilbur take Tommy to the couch and lay him down carefully, avoiding hurting his arm. Maybe it would be better for the gremlin to be in his own room? Techno cut him out of his thoughts by asking something.

“Can Tommy stay in my room..?”

… He still hadn’t known what happened. He avoided Techno’s question and spoke.

“Boys.” Both of the twins turned to him.

“What the fuck happened…?”

Oh, Wilbur strongly  _ glared _ at Techno. So whatever it was. It wasn’t the best for them to immediately get heated about it.

“We all started fighting, Tommy and Techno insult each other. So Techno decided to drop him off the treehouse.” That had to be a joke… Right?

“Techno?” He’d ask for himself. Surely his son wouldn’t do that. He’d specifically told them all how dangerous it was for being up so high. And  _ not _ to mess around like that.

Techno’s silence was enough of an answer for him.

“Alright, Techno. I’m going to talk to you later.” Oh, his expression was furious. He kind of hoped Tommy would prove them wrong. Say it was a misunderstanding… That he just… Fell. Not almost dying to his big brother. 

As Philza and Wilbur helped take Tommy up to his twin brother's room, Techno could only stare at the same hands that pushed Tommy.

**_What the fuck had he done?_ **

**X**

Tommy’s day could’ve definitely gone better. To be fair, he didn’t remember most of it. Just annoying Techno. Hearing an ambulance and his arm and head hurting like Hell. 

He was at the level of awareness that he could actually understand some of the stuff going on around him.

“M’ head hurts like a bitch… Wh’t happen’?” He slurred. Wilbur and Philza jumped, not knowing Tommy was awake.

“Hey Mate. You’re in Wilburs room right now. You got any idea of what happened to ya?” Wilbur knew. He just wanted Tommy to say it too.

“I w’s bothering Techy ‘n I said stupid stuff so he dropped me off the treehouse. ‘N Then I heard voices an’ ambulances. Thas’ all.”

“Spot on. You said your head hurts?” That was Wilbur, he thought. The lights were really dim. 

“Mhnmmghhh.” He tried to agree but it came out more like a groan. The other two seemed to get the message anyway. “Di’ you cut my arm off?”

Phil snorted at that. “Nah mate, you broke it when you fell so they gave you some painkillers. You probably can’t feel it yet.”

Toms made an ‘Oh’ noise as he looked down at the splint. “This ‘s gonna be sick!!” He looked down at his arm. It looked really gross, but knowing he’d be getting it casted in his favorite colors soon, he was happy. 

“Want us to sign it when it gets casted?” A very firm nod followed. Which probably hurt based on the dazed expression he made a few seconds later. 

Tommy looked exhausted. He probably felt the same way, same with everyone. Today was stressful.

They all knew they blamed themselves somewhat.

**X**

Wilbur's door had to be kept open all night. In case something happened. Even if he was allowed to shut it, he would’ve kept it open anyway. 

Tommy was rambling about random things, changing the subject every two minutes. But hey, he usually did that even when he wasn’t concussed. 

He said something that even Wilbur didn’t expect.

“... Does Techno hate me now?”

He didn’t really know what to say. Of course, Techno didn’t hate him. But he knew that his twin wouldn’t come in and say that to Tommy, himself. Be it pride, or being too nervous from hurting his brother. “Toms, I don’t think Techno could  _ ever _ hate you. He pushed you like I did yesterday. But I still love you right?” Tommy nodded. “I know It’s different. But Techno does love you. I don’t think he thought you’d get hurt.”

Wilbur was lying. He knew his brother meant to hurt Tommy… That was the fucked up thing. 

Wilbur couldn’t even say that Techno probably didn’t mean it. Because he saw his brother intentionally walk to the edge of the Treehouse and let go. 

They were laying down on Wilburs bed when Tommy moved in to hug him. Clingy bastard. 

(When Philza saw his sons hugging in their sleep, he didn’t wake them. He just took a photo of them and joined them and left to his room.)

He sighed as he walked downstairs, Techno still hadn’t come upstairs. He was just sitting on the couch looking down at his knees. He could tell his son felt bad, but he was still furious at him…

“Techno?” His kid looked up without looking at him.

“Why did you push Tommy…?” He didn’t say ‘I’m not mad’ like he usually would, that would be a lie. Because he was pissed. It didn’t help that his tone clearly wasn’t his friendly one.

**_I didn't mean to.._ **

“Sorry?” He wasn’t sure he heard Techno correctly. 

“I didn’t… Mean too.” What??

“You didn’t mean to grab your brother, bring him to the edge of the balcony and slowly let him slip? And you didn’t mean to let your brother fall from over 10 Feet up? So… It was an accident?”

Techno flinched at that. Not in a bad way. But in a guilty way. 

“Why?”

“I just… I don’t… Know. I was fighting with Wilbur and Tommy started speaking and I got mad and… I just fucked up.” Techno still wasn’t facing Philza.

“Yeah mate, ya did. Pretty badly too. Tommy could’ve died.”

They let that sit in. 

Technoblade finally turned to Philza. “Does Tommy hate me now…?”

That was when Philza saw the tears in Techno’s eyes. Techno  _ never _ cried. Never. … Almost never.

The other time had also involved Tommy, but they don’t talk about that.

He had some sons to reassure.

“Hey, hey, hey. Mate, It’s Tommy. He couldn’t hate you if he tried! Besides, wasn’t the whole fight because he was around you too much?”

This wasn’t the best thing to say as Techno’s tears fell faster.

“That was before I pushed him from a treehouse. Also, what I said to him before I did it…”

Phil heard about the insulting part. But he had no clue what they actually said to each other. So he asked.

“I told him the only time I actually enjoy… Is the time I don’t spend around him.”

Oh yikes. Tommy tended to take most insults to heart. His biological parents were to blame for that. But he knew that his youngest would probably avoid Techno. He couldn’t see any of them going to each other first….

Oh boy, he had some planning to do. 

Philza opened his arms for a hug, which Techno begrudgingly accepted. “Techno?” His son hummed. “You’re grounded.”

“... That’s fair.”

**X**

**The first few days were understandably rough on everyone.**

Almost all the curtains were shut. The lights were off except for a few dim ones and candles being lit. 

Tommy had thrown up a few times. But it luckily stopped after the 4th day. Any longer and they would’ve gone back. 

It had been almost a whole week without Tommy talking to Techno. That’s the longest they’d ever gone without speaking… The longest was 11 hours.

Tommy had been out of it for most of the concussion. It was expected, but still terrifying for everyone. 

Mood swings were a normal thing with head injuries. He could be talking about bees to Wilbur, and randomly get upset about it. Then the next moment really happy- It was so confusing. Wilbur didn’t like it. 

Phil felt guilty as his youngest cried from the pain of his headaches. Even painkillers wouldn’t work on him. He could just carefully hug him until his kid tired himself out and all-but passed out on him. Philza felt guilty because he made them go outside. If he hadn’t, none of this would happen.

Tommy felt guilty about it because he was annoying Techno. If he’d just let his brother have some space, he wouldn’t have had to do that to him.

Wilbur felt guilty for most of it. He saw Techno going for Tommy, the shock in his face at what Techno had said before dropping Tommy. He saw what his brother was going to do, and he didn’t run up and stop him. 

  
  


Techno didn’t have to explain why he felt guilty.

**X**

  
  


Tommy’s healing took a lot longer than anyone would like. So a whole week later, he was finally at the point where he was allowed to walk around more, and have the lights a little brighter. 

Philza had carefully driven him back to the hospital for a checkup, and to get his arm casted. So they were happy when they both came back smiling. 

But this also marked 2 weeks without Techno speaking to Tommy. Not even a ‘Hey.’ 

Philza had enough. He was sure Wilbur had enough too.

So the two made a plan. 

Get Tommy and Techno in the same room, and see what happens from there. 

They didn’t know how they’d do that. Because Technoblade was pretty keen on staying inside his room, besides leaving for food or to go to the bathroom. 

Philza told him outright to go make it up with Tommy. He didn’t let Techno get out of it like had the previous attempts. 

When Wilbur got Tommy to the living room couch and started to leave, that was the issue. “Where are you goin’ Wilby..?” PLEASE. That nickname hurt him so badly because whenever his little brother said it, he just wanted to hug him for  _ hours.  _

“I just need to grab something, I’ll be riiiight back.” When Wilbur gave the thumbs up to Philza in Techno’s doorway (Out of view of Techno), he knew it was time.

**X**

**Oh, Tommy was** **_so_ ** **confused.**

He thought Wilbur would come back, but Techno did instead… He was happy but… What would he say? 

Techno could just tell by the gremlin's expression, Philza hadn’t told him to come down. Or maybe he was still acting weird from the concussion? He clearly hadn’t spoken to him. So he wouldn’t know. 

Okay well… The first thing he should probably do is sit down.

Maybe some small talk…? Techno thought...

He sat down next to Tommy, but not too close, he eyed his brother's cast. He still had it blank. Nothing was written onto it. Had the others just not wanted to? What was he going to say…

“I uh… I like your cast. It looks cool.” He only needed one because of him…

Tommy let out a small smile before looking away. Wilbur was so excited when he first saw him with it, he was glad Techno thought it was cool too...

...

“Sorry for annoying you.”

Techno would’ve gotten whiplash if he turned his head any faster. 

“Huh..?”

“You only did it because I was being a little shit…”

Okay no, nonono. No. Nope. 

“You… Weren’t. You… Well you were but.” Oh god, he was bad with this stuff. “Yeah, you were annoying me. But I shouldn’t have hurt you. That was… Fucked.” God, he was so bad at this.

“... Did you mean what you said?” No! He wanted to say no and hug Tommy so tight right now but he just… Didn’t. 

The silence went on for a bit. Tommy must have made an assumption as he was trying to stand up. “Of course I didn’t mean it Theseus. When we were arguing.. I was just being stupid. I wanted to get the last word in, so I said some bullshit things that I didn’t mean… I’m sorry. I’m sorry for hurting you. And I’m sorry for saying those stupid things.”

  
  


Whatever Techno had said, was the right thing as he let out a small oof as he was tackle-hugged and fell onto the couch. 

Techno hugged back.

They were both crying. They weren’t scared to admit it. 

They both at the same time said, “Sorry.”

They sat like that for a while, lying down on the couch. Tommy snuggled into Techno’s chest. They didn’t want to move.

Tommy broke the silence once again and spoke. “I was waiting for you.. Before I let anyone sign my cast… Do you wanna be the first so sign it…?”

“Course I do… You uh… Got a pen?” Something whacked him on the back of his head. He sat up slightly and turned around just in time to see Wilbur run back up the stairs. Tommy gave a quiet giggle as he grabbed it with his good arm and opened it, handing it back to Techno.

The older brother carefully guided Tommy’s arm outwards so he could sign it. He doodled a little pig-version of himself wearing a silly little crown. The words ‘Techno the Blood God’ next to it.

When he’d finished, he saw Tommy look at it and burst out laughing.

  
  


**Somewhere distantly from the hallway, Philza gave Wilbur a high-five.**

**There weren’t any family fights for a while after that.**

**X**

  
  


**16-Year-old Tommy put his sword to the side as he looked down at the collection of casts he’d displayed in his old room. Next to it, a photo frame. A picture of a younger him and his big brother sleeping on the couch, marker and doodles on each of their faces.**

  
  
  


**“What you looking at Theseus?”**

**He smiled.**

**“Just an old photo...”**

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my second fic!
> 
> -  
> Psssssssssst! If you want sneak peeks on fics, or just talk about the Dream SMP... Join here! :0  
> https://discord.gg/r7XXK2w


End file.
